


Up On The Hill

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Cobb sends a note to meet up at your old meeting spot.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 8





	Up On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a bunch of self-inserts when Cobb's episode came out (I mean, come on, who didn't fall in love with him?) 
> 
> I'm posting them now as rewritten reader-inserts with gender-neutral pronouns, in hopes they might make someone else happy too. :)

Faded inked parchment in hand, you wandered up the passageway to the tallet hill of Mos Pelgo, ignoring the occasional skip in your chest. Looking around, you couldn't help but appreciate the land you lived on - how it remained the same. Despite all the years that had passed, and the terrible battles fought on the land, the sandy hills and sweeping valleys all looked the same, as if miraculously untouched. Though, Mos Pelgo was a settlement with mining heritage. That was how it showed its strength. You knew better. You lived in Mos Pelgo through the times of struggle and ended up all alone. Well, until now.

Looking out at the view from the hill, you wondered why you never walked up there on your own. You could see the central part of town - the cantina lit up by the space bug lanterns surrounding the heavy door. All the citizens in the town market were beginning to pack up their carts and shut their grates, remarking on what a lovely day it had been. Sure, it had. It was always a nice day on Tatooine, wasn't it? At least, these days.

A soft feeling settled over your chest as you finally made it to the top. You hadn't been up there in years - at least, not since you and Cobb were teenagers, running up and down the sandy dunes together. Even back then, he chased after you, laughter floating out of his chest.

Now, as you got older, the chase had become more of a dance - a tango that you weren't sure you knew the steps to, or if you ever wanted to learn.

Earlier that day, Cobb had dropped off a note for you, asking you to meet him at the top of the hill near sundown. But judging by the taupe shade of the sky and Tatooine's suns hanging halfway across the horizon, you were late.

You held back a sigh, noticing the man in his usual red outfit. A light breeze rustled his gray hair. He ran his fingers through it as your footsteps gave away your presence.

"I wasn’t sure if you’d come," came Cobb’s soft voice from in front of you. He faced the village, his elbows resting on his knees. He tilted his head with a short laugh. "Actually, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t."

Something twisted in your chest as you closed your eyes, wondering how long he waited there for you to show up.

"Well, I was considering it…" you joked, as you sat next to him, stretching your legs over the rock wall.

Cobb chuckled softly – a hint of insecurity in the timbre of it. His body relaxed as you gazed out at the horizon, watching the two suns slowly fall out of view, the sky darkening.

It was like the old days as children. Occasionally, you and Cobb would collapse at the end of the day on the top of the hill, watching the pink suns together, wondering what the future of Tatooine would look like. Would you still be friends? Would you drift away? Now, you knew the answer.

Silence fell over the two of you for a moment. Cobb looked over at you, a warm grin forming on his lips. "How long has it been, huh?"

You met his gaze. "Since what?"

"That night."

You glanced away, running your palms over your legs. Of course, that night. You hadn't forgotten it.

When you were teenagers, you ran up to your normal perch on the top of the hill in an attempt to escape the civil unrest of Tatooine. You watched as fights broke out between stubborn citizens and stormtroopers. Those of Mos Pelgo were fighters. Though Cobb wanted to be out there with them, protecting his town, you held him back, afraid of losing your only friend.

That night, you shared a quick chaste kiss, a simple brush of the lips that left Cobb wanting more. But the two of you never spoke of it again – constantly tip-toeing around the broken potential of the moment.

You briefly sighed, remembering the pounding of your heart, the clumsy softness of his lips on yours. "A long time ago."

Cobb nodded, his eyes trailing down to your lips. "I miss when we were children. You and me under the suns. It was fun, wasn’t it?"

By now, the suns had set, and you sat under the lantern light. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at you. You paused to think about it, your hesitation making Cobb purse his lips.

Surely, he thought it was fun - slipping in and out of the open market together, annoying the local residents with you. He liked to impress you with his strength and wit, though it didn’t work as often as he’d hoped.

After a moment, you finally spoke, your gaze shifting towards the night sky. "You were a pain in the ass."

Cobb’s eyes brightened as he fell into a smirk, nudging you with his shoulder. "I think you liked it, though."

"Maybe."

Cobb laughed, the sound deep and melodic, straight from his stomach. His grin would have dazzled anybody. But you playfully squinted at him before falling into laughter yourself. Both of you could feel the relief in your chests – a softness pooling in between your lungs.

“Hey,” Cobb said, his face suddenly solemn. He gestured in between your two bodies, sitting close on the rock wall. "I miss this. You know, you and me. I do."

With the lightness in your heart, you did too. You always brushed him off, but perhaps, it was out of fear. Love was never kind to you. 

Meeting Cobb’s gaze, your lips fell into a soft reassuring smile. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, his facial hair tickling your lips, and leaned your head on his shoulder. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a lot of stuff up for Mos Pelgo and Tatooine, in general. Please don't come for me in the comments, hahaha.


End file.
